Surprise!
by MelMat
Summary: It's a special day and Mello has a surprise for Matt. Oh, what in the name of Jeevas could it possibly be.


_**Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ This is in honor of Matty and I's, MxM anniversary of becoming offical RP partners in crime. I know there is a lot of MxM "first time" fics written, but we wanted to give you our take on it.

Also, this is _**NO****T** _written in typical MelMat descriptiveness as this is a Wammy's House era piece.

**_Played as: _**

**_Mello: MelMat_**

**_Matt: ShinigamiMailJeevas_**

The scene was written to Satellites by Karmina . I don't have it indicated in the story, because it is a shorter song than the scene. So if you do listen to it, it should start obviously when Mello presses play on the cd player.

* * *

Mello walked into their shared room and slammed the door, needing to gain Matt's attention. The red-head looked, yet his eyes struggled not to glance at the game in his hands.

"Still playing , Matty?" He playfully asked his best friend. He smiled at the beautiful boy that sat on his bed, legs crossed Indian style.

Matt looked at him unsure about whether he was in trouble or not. "Yes?"

Mello laughed at him. "Your face is priceless." He said on his way towards the bed. He took the precious handheld from him and set it on the mattress.

"Mello?" Matt said quietly.

The blonde held out his hand, "Come on, I have something to show you." and pulled him up. "Shoes Matty."

"What are you going to show me that needs shoes?" He asked as he put them on anyway.

Mello frowned a little bit. "It's a surprise." and grabbed his hand, pulling Matt behind him.

"Hey, I can walk on my own." He chuckled. "I won't run off."

The blonde tightened his grip so he wouldn't pull away. Matt grumbled, though he had a small smile on his face as Mello led them out of the building into the afternoon air. He told Matt they were taking a walk.

"A..walk? The red-head asked rhetorically. "Ok.."

Mello turned abruptly, almost causing Matt to run him over." Yes Matty, something you do with your legs."

They continued with their walk, not knowing where they were going. They finally reached their destination as they stood in front of a massive tree. Matt looked up, not really knowing what to say about the huge tree house that sat nestled in the branches.

"Here?" He said questioningly.

Mello smiled proudly. "Yep, now go up."

"Pftt, You first." Matt replied back.

Mello took a deep breath. "Just go, Jeevas!" and gave him a look of, he better hurry.

"Fine, it better be good." He whined as he started to climb up the rickety ladder. Mello watched him, better yet, he was paying more attention to the red-head's ass more than anything. He started his climb after Matt made it half way, smiling to himself the whole way up.

They reached the makeshift abode and Mello stepped in as Matt moved out of the way. He gazed at the red-head's confused face as he looked around.

It didn't take Mello long to get comfortable as he plopped down in a pile of pillows.

"Wow-" Matt said as he turned to take everything in. "So, this is where you've been all day?"

"You like?" The blonde giggled.

Matt sat down next to him, grinning. "Yeah."

"I wanted to surprise you." The innocence of the blonde boy made the other's flutter.

The red-head laughed. "I think you did."

Mello told him he figured he wouldn't have noticed he was gone, since he had been gaming all day and shrugged, then laughed softly.

"I did notice you weren't there." Matt stated. "But I figured if it was something important I'd hear about it when you got back."

Mello couldn't help the cheesy grin that crossed his face. "Matt, do you know what today is?"

"….Sunday?" Matt replied back, not knowing if that was the answer he wanted. He was relieved when he gained a laugh.

"God, I love you." Mello shook his head. "No..a year ago today you kissed me and asked me if I would go out with you."

"Oh-Oh crap! Really?" His reaction made the blonde laugh harder.

Mello couldn't help but think how adorable Matt was right now. The red-head also laughed, but with a slight embarrassment.

"Yes, so happy anniversary, Matty." A blush came over the blonde's cheeks. "I know it's a chick thing, but I just wanted you to know that you make me so happy."

It doesn't have to be." Matt watched as Mello walked on his knees to a basket. "Mello?"

A few seconds, Mello presented him with a slice of lemon cake.

"Yes Matty?" He answered him questioningly.

The red-head apologized for forgetting, and smiled awkwardly as he leaned in to kiss him. Mello swiped a finger tip full of icing off the cake and put it between their lips. It was a sweet addition, yet to Matt, his blonde always seemed sweeter

Mello pulled away and handed Matt his plate, with a fork. The red-head laughed, "What, no more lemon kisses?"

It made the blonde blush as he thought of the plans for the rest of the evening. He watched Matt take a bite of his cake and moan happily.

"Did you make this?" Matt asked as he shoved another bite into his mouth.

Mello sat down next to him with his chocolate slice. "Ms. Maxine help me. I told her I needed something special for tonight."

"It's really good." Matt felt special. The fact Mello had remembered it was his favorite. "You can make me a lemon cake anytime from now on."

"Thanks," and blushed again. He leaned over , licking the frosting slowly off the side of Matt's mouth. Then went back to eating his piece. The red-head bit his lips, looking like he wanted to say something, but instead took another bit of cake.

Mello sat there and thought that the combo of flavors was weird, but in all not that bad. He continued to watch Matt eat his slice.

The red-head blushed a little, knowing those blue eyes were focused solely on him. Matt finished eating, tongue dragged along the fork for the last bits of frosting. Mello's eyes were glued to the sight and he swallowed hard. "Done?"

"Yeah-" Matt looked down at the empty plate. "Thanks Mello."

The blonde took his plate and set safely back into the basket as he looked over at him. "You're welcome." He crawled back over to Matt, but not on his knees like before. It was more cat like, sensual- on his hands and knees.

"Mello?" Matt stiffened.

The blonde slid into his lap and licked at his mouth. "You missed a spot." and then giggled.

Matt moaned a little. "Mel-stop that." He grumbled about how unfair he was being.

The blonde loved the reaction he just got and licked between his lips this time. Matt sucked in his breath, squirming a bit as the feeling traveled straight down his spine.

"Matty?" Mello questioned.

The red-head's face flushed as he felt more awkward now. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever-" Mello sighed. "like wondered."

Matt watched him intently, "wondered what?"

The blonde took a deep breath and told him, about doing it. He smiled at his boyfriend affectionately as he listened to him stammer over his answer. "So, you have?

Matt fidgeted, "Yeah, have you?" He now watched every move Mello made more closely.

"What would you say if I asked you to make love to me-" He paused. "right now?"

The red-head's mouth opened then closed. "If you asked, I would say-" He brushed the blonde fringe away from Mello's eyes. "I'd love to."

Mello smiled as he slid off Matt's lap and shuffled towards a bag. He pulled out small cd player and pressed play then turned to look back at Matt.

"Mello?" He was stunned. "Is this-?"

"The song from that night?" Mello interrupted him. "Yeah."

Matt grinned uncontrollably. "You remembered-"

"How could I forget. It was the best night ever, you became mine." He blushed at the thought of being so possessive as he laid down in the pile of pillows.

Matt shifted a little in his seat.

"Matty, can you light the lantern for me and hang it up there." Mello pointed. "It's getting dark."

The red-head's eyes lingered on the other before he stood. "Sure."

Mello watched as the glow took over the small space around them as Matt lit the lantern. He closed the lid, so the flame wouldn't go out and hung it up. Mello laid there waiting for Matt to come to him. Instead the red-head stood there uncertain for a moment, then smiled. He kneeled beside Mello. The blonde couldn't help but find his nervousness so adorable, yet he had a look of awkwardness himself.

"I-" He stuttered. "I want you, Matty" as he looked up at him.

The red-head nodded hesitantly. "I want you too." and leaned down slightly as Mello rose to met him in a kiss. Matt's fingers touched Mello's jaw, and gently brushed through the golden strands. The blonde's legs opened and invited the Matt into the space between them. He gasped, the feeling so different from all the other times they kissed. Mello's hand slid under the striped shirt, touching Matt's warm skin.

Matt shifted in between the slender legs, getting closer to him. Mello lifted up the shirt and pulled it over the other's head. It sent the goggles that were perched onto of Matt's head flying behind them. He looked at the red-head, eyes apologizing.

Matt barely glanced at them, his attention was on Mello. "It's ok."

Mello took a deep breath in, seeing Matt without a shirt on took a whole new meaning now as his hands ran the length of his body. His finger tips pressed into Matt's skin, but not hard.

The red-head shivered at the touch, feeling almost over whelmed already. "Mello?" He whispered.

"Yes, Matty?" He said back in a soft voice.

Matt swallowed. "Are we really-?

"I think we are." Mello said.

Matt hands shook as they ran along the hem of Mello's black tee-shirt.

"Matty it's ok." He said noticing how nervous he was. "Do it." and raised up to help remove it. He wanted more touch.

Matt trailed his fingers over Mello's ribs, and felt the other's breath increase the closer they got. Mello's eye closed briefly to the touch. Matt leaned in, encircling Mello as his hands moved across his back. The warmth of the his skin against Mello's sent the blonde's senses soaring. It almost felt dream like to touch him like this.

"Matty?" Mello said quietly.

The red-head gazed longingly, "Yeah?"

"I love you-" He replied back, feeling so cliché he could have kicked his own ass for say it.

Matt's eyes widened. "Mello?"

"I do, Matty!" His volume raised a little in defense.

Matt watched his expression, but deep down he already knew it. The fact Mello would even allow him to take control of this situation told him so. "I believe you," and pulled him in for another kiss. His fingers pressed against Mello's spine, sliding down. He felt the goose bumps on the other's skin as he was pulled onto of him. Mello giggled for a second, then stopped. His features changed drastically to Matt, who gently swiped the blonde hair from his flawless face.

Mello quickly pecked Matt's lips as his legs brushed up against him. The look Mello gave him, the longing the red-head saw in those blue eyes. He kissed the corner of his mouth, hands settled at his jeans and paused. Mello's breath hitched at the feel. Matt's finger's fumbled with the button, swallowing hard at the sound it made as it popped free.

The blonde continued to look at him wanting Matt to go further. His hand slid across the front of Matt's jeans. He felt the hardness that awaited him, and he trembled at the thought.

Matt tugged the zipper down and Mello felt his excitement build, as his soon to be lover slowly uncovered his body. He found himself in a similar, almost déjà vu situation as his slender fingers played with the button of Matt's jeans. The button popped and Mello wasted no time, and yanked at the offending fabric.

Matt stood up and almost instinctively Mello followed, but on his knees in front of him. His hand's traced the indents of Matt's hip before sliding the pants down his legs to the floor. His eyes widened . Matt kicked his pants over to the side and stared nervously at the other. The blonde reached out, touching him with his fingers and slowly slid them down the side. Matt's eyes closed when Mello's nails raked the underside across the vein.

The blonde couldn't take his eyes off Matt's naked form, it was gorgeous.

"Mello!" He moaned, wanting more, but Mello laid himself down and slipped off his pants.

Matt's eyes combed over Mello's body. His head felt dizzy at how beautiful and intoxicating the blonde boy was, Mello blushed under his microscopic gaze.

"What Matty?" He asked feeling shy.

He leaned in for a kiss. "You are-" He said as Mello's lips parted.

"I'm what?" Mello's inquisitive side won over the passionate, but Matt wasn't at all surprised in that fact. He was use to it by now.

"Beautiful-" He stated against the others lips. The blonde smiled into the kiss, feeling so loved as he wrapped his arms around Matt.

Mello took Matt's hand and brought his finger tips to his lips, kissing them. Then his tongue ran across them. He never took his eyes of the other's as he slipped the digits into the his mouth, sucking on them. It sent shivers south for Matt.

He pulled them out slowly, circling his tongue in between and around the tips.

"Matt, look in the basket." Mello stated.

The red-head stared at him like he was insane, thinking what could Mello want to do with another piece of cake, but continued to do as asked. A second later Mello heard him snort in laughter-

"Mello, you planned this!" Matt said as he held out a bottle of lube, smiling. "Who in the world did you ask?"

"Rodney got it for me the other day." He blushed. "Just in case."

"In case-" Matt looked down. "yeah, probably a good idea." He beamed proudly

Mello swallowed hard. "Though I didn't really know just how much. Now I'm glad I brought it" He smiled as he watched Matt's cheek turn pink at the complement.

"Not my fault-" He mumbled. He kneeled down between Mello's legs and popped the top of the bottle opened.

Mello held out his hand and waited for Matt to put some in it. "I never said it was a bad thing, actually it's far from it." He laughed as Matt squirted a little more than expected .

"Sorry-" The red-head stated with a smirk.

Mello's mind went to a place of torture. His hand slid between his legs and his finger played at his entrance for a moment, before he pushed it in. Matt was completely entranced as he watched, almost aching He leaned over the blonde, looking down at a sight that he would remember forever. Mello gripped his upper arm, pressing finger tips firmly into Matt's skin as he worked the finger inside him. He added a second one, the uncomfortable feeling but he continued. His lips parted , though no sound came out.

Matt gently stroked Mello's cheek.

"Matty, your hand." He said as he withdrew his fingers from himself .

The red-head held out his hand and Mello grabbed it, smearing the left over lube from his hands all over Matt's. Then he guided them down , his back arched as he pushed them in. Matt froze for a second, feeling the tightness that was Mello around his fingers before moving them.

Mello's legs trembled as Matt stretched him and the soft little noises. "Matty?" Mello whispered.

The red-head didn't want to hurt him, but he was literally driving him crazy with how he reacted to his touch, how he looked and oh god, he sounded like heaven and they haven't even gotten started. Mello moved against his fingers, becoming more daring as the pain faded a little. Matt added another , only to have his lover cry out at the burning sensation. His hand gripped the pillow beside him. Matt took Mello's

Member into his hand and started stroking it, hating the fact something that was suppose to make you feel good was actually causing the other pain.

Mello moaned at the contradicting sensations as he moved against Matt's hand. He got louder when Matt squeezed him, moving faster.

Matt curled his finger deep inside, something he had seen on an HBO want to be porn style movie. The reaction he gained was undeniable the sexiest thing ever. Mello blushed at the fact he had actually heard himself that time. Matt's body shook almost jittery, excited , nervous and wanting all at the same time.

"Matty, I want you-" He said in a tone that made Matt's head spin. "now."

The red-head flushed and softly said, "Ok-"

Mello asked for the lube and Matt did as told. Mello applied a generous amount to his hand and then tossed it aside. His hand slid down Matt's shaft, then back up. The red-head moaned softly, leaning into the other for more friction.

"Matty, y-you ready?" He questioned, stuttering over words.

The red-head took a deep breath and then let it out. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He nodded.

"Okay then-" Mello smiled as he spread his legs further a part.

Matt positioned himself closer to him, awkwardly holding himself up so he wouldn't crush him. He glanced at Mello's face to give him some kind of indication. The blonde wouldn't tell him, but he was scared out of his mind at this point. Matt slowly pushed himself in, his heart racing in his chest.

Mello came off the pillows, his back arched in almost as if he was possessed. "Oww-" He bit his lips to stifle his cry.

Matt stopped immediately, but was begged not to stop. "Mello?" He asked as he stroked the blonde's hip, he was told to keep going. "Ok." He leaned over him in a protective manner as he pushed in more, wanting the first part of this over, so Mello wouldn't be in pain. He knew it would get better, so he had heard but when was the issue.

"Owww…Owwwww…Owwwwwww!" Mello bottom lip quivered.

Matt pressed his lips to Mello's ear and whispered. " Shuuuu, it will get better." and then kissed his cheek, making his way to his lips.

"Oh, how would you know." Mello growled, not trying to sound like an ass, but knew that is exactly how it came out. He, after all wasn't going to be a baby about this, since he was the one that asked for it as he tried to keep the tears from coming. His whole body shook . He wrapped his arms around Matt and pulled him flush against him, saying his name repeated. Mello tried hard to get his body under control, "You can move-"

"Are you sure?" Matt watched him closely.

"Yeah-" Mello whimpered. "make it better, Matty"

The red-head didn't take his eyes off the other's as he began to move again. He reached between them and started stroking Mello, knowing it worked before to ease his pain. Mello moaned at his touch.

Matt's mind was reeling and his body was on fire. It felt so good to have Mello wrapped around him, the heat almost unbearable and the black painted nails that raked down his back only added to the intensity. He jerked abruptly into the other. "Mello-" He moaned loudly, The blonde cried at the feeling. "Damn it- Mel" He panicked. "I'm sorry!" The tears welled up in Mello's eyes as Matt kissed him. He held his face and lovingly brushed the shed droplets.

The red-head shifted angles a little.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Mello nails dug deep into Matt's back as a sense of pleasure erupted from deep within him.

Matt looked at him worried. "Mello?"

"Whatever you just did , do it again." He sniffled, still not over the pain but needed that.

The red-head pushed into him more, careful not to move from that angle.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-" Mello screamed. "keep doing it!"

He did it again.

"Matttyyyyyyyy!" Mello couldn't help but to call his name.

The red-head grew bolder, increasing his pace more.

"Oh my God-" Mello cried out, not knowing if it was more for pain or pleasure.

Matt's eyes fluttered as Mello unintentionally clenched around him like a vice, biting back a moan. Mello's head fell to the side, his finger trapped between his teeth and the other hand grabbed the pillow. The mixes of moans and groans was intoxicating for Matt.

He watched as Mello's eyes rolled back. "Mello-" He whispered, unable to stop himself from moving faster. He needed more. Mello felt the pace increase and his body locked up, tightening. It made it painful, but he wanted Matt to loose himself to him. His tears flowed freely, the mixture of pain and the need from more took over.

"Mattyyyyy!" Mello called as he moved against him .

The sound of Mello's voice only surged through Matt. He thrusts quickened as he kissed along Mello's neck. Then the most embarrassing thing happened. Matt exploded deep within Mello's body, and he mentally cursed himself.

"Oh Goddddd!" Mello cried out. His eyes closed briefly and to Mello's surprise he felt a warmth fill him. Yet, he didn't stop moving. It only excited him more. The feeling of everything had him on cloud nine, until he felt something not right and opened his eyes.

"Matt?" He asked, staring up at Matt's blank face.

The red-head pulled out,"I'm sorry!" leaving Mello to wonder wtf? He sat himself next to Mello, his knees pulled up. He couldn't even bring himself to face the other.

"Matty-" He softly spoke. "It happens-" Mello went on explaining a scientific reasoning but it did nothing to help the red-head with how he felt.

Mello turned to his lover and stifle the need to laugh at how cute Matt was as he watched him pout. His shoulders hunched and looking quite defeated. Mello's hand touched his and their fingers entwined. Matt opened his mouth to say something, but kept it to himself. There was nothing that could take back what had happened. He looked at Mello embarrassed, but only gained a loving smile in return. Mello was a little disappointed in the fact he didn't get his, but the fact he was here with Matt made it worth it in the end.

"Matty-" He sighed. "It won't go so quick the next time, I'm sure of it." He said trying to reassure the other it was perfectly normal not to be able to go for so long the first time. "Actually you went longer than some I've heard about." and shrugged.

-Matt groaned as he threw himself back and covered his face with a pillow.


End file.
